rose_of_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Chronology of Rose of God
The chronology of the Book Series, Rose of God gives no precise dates of certain events except a few. Birthdays of the Main Characters like Alexandra are provided. Shown below is a construction of the main events throughout Rose of God from the Primordial Time to the present. Primeval/Primordial Times Pre-Creation * Before there was anything, there was The One Above, in a slumber state until his awakening caused energy particles to fill a void of nothingness. The One Above is the beginning of existence and he is Omnipotence, Omnipresence, and Omniscience. * The One Above removes the darkness to bring forth light. He sets up a governing force known as the Natural Order as he prepares to set up the blueprints to bring forth the birth of creation by applying seven concepts in existence, Light, Darkness, Life, Death, Time, Space, and Nothingness. * With seven concepts created, The One Above also creates four other entities that would be born once after the seven fundamental concepts are given life. The three out of the four shall act as the One's judges upon the deceased. The last entity holds The One Above's Omniscience and would be the source of knowledge throughout existence. The One Above splits himself into a form of a soul to breath life into the concepts, thus making all seven apart of him. * The seven Primordial Beings are born known as God, Goddess, Erebos, Death, Chronos, Mabota, and Chaos. They are all born at the same time as marked by Chronos. Time Immemorial * After spending eons together just to themselves, God introduces the idea of creating, so he brings forth creation, otherwise known as the Omniverse, a realm separated from the Void. Death, Goddess, Chronos, and Mabota are intrigued, however Chaos remains in the Void asleep, while Erebos loath the idea. * God creates the first world, filling the void up. He creates several planets and entities. Due to these entities experiencing certain fundamental forces like dreams, insanity, or or negative aspects, six nigh-omnipotent and immortal beings are born. They happen to share the same trait and nature as Death so together, they are the Personifications of Creation, following in this explicit order, Destiny, Dream, Destruction, Desire, Despair, and Delirium. They are welcomed to the family by the Primordial Beings. * Erebos destroys this first world as he notices how his family is distracted. He kills off everything except the Personifications since he sees them as family. God manages to preserve two entities from dying and became known as Genesis and Revelation. * God recreates the omniverse again, this time convinces Erebos to tolerate it, which the Primordial Being of Darkness begrudgingly does so. Alternate Negative Universe Crisis * God and Goddess fall in love together. The two have a son together, the first Demiurge, conceived by two Primordial Beings. This causes the Big Bang to be born due to the labor process of Goddess baring her son named Orion. * The Primordial Beings use their influence to see how the Proto-Earth of the Negative Multiverse does and what events it leads up to before proceeding with the main positive multiverse. * During the progress of the original Earth, God observes the events that occur. His granddaughter, a Nephalem child lives peacefully until her parents are killed by the alternate versions of his angelic children that have yet to be created into the other main universe. * Erebos influences the young girl, filling her head with nightmares and delusion by branding her with his mark. God sees this and is quick to act by placing his granddaughter in a temporary stronghold, however Erebos manages to corrupt the young girl until God is unable to free her from the mark she bares, so he keeps her locked up, angering his siblings. * Orion's astronomical power of two Primordial Beings makes the Original Earth and all of its occupants vanish into a pocket dimension that invisibly exist out of the other positive multiverse due to its frequency and into its own multiverse that is made up of negative energy, the opposite of the positive energy flowing from within the main multiverse. * The Nephalem is set free by two primordial half-breeds and she becomes known as the Original Devil of her Earth. She enslaves Heaven and Hell, while humanity and supernatural community happens to be caught in the Great Purge war. Early Birth Stage of the Primordial Species * In the main multiverse, God and Goddess create Heaven. * Chronos and Mabota craft the omniverse with cosmos. * Chronos marks the time events such as past, present, and future. * Mabota adds access to alternate universes and dimensions, created by her brother God and makes ways for all of space, cosmos, and nebula. * God creates seven Archangels in this explicit order, Heylel, Michael, Samael (Both Michael and Samael are created at the same time, thus they are twins), Uriel, Raphael, Raziel, and Gabriel. He also creates Earth, during its early stage, but is later inhabited by his children and deities. * Goddess creates a similar version of the Archangels, but beings known as Spirits of Virtues. In this explicit order, they are Tathamet, Mephistopheles, Baal, and Satan, each holding an aspect that is good in all of existence. * The four entities the One Above set place finally come to life. Nemesio, Harmehar, and Elisheva. Each incarnations of Vengeance, Wrath, and Harmony of the One Above. The Doctrine is All-Knowing and rest within the edge of the Omniverse. * Chronos and Mabota introduce the existence's first shard, a fragment portion of a Primordial being by tearing a limb of themselves. The two merge a fragment of their entire arms to created Eon, a being of time and space. * Chronos creates a realm Overspace that exist outside of time and in it, he creates his three children to manage to forces of time. In this explicit order, he creates the Chronotheist, Past, Present, and Future. * Mabota follows right after and creates a realm of her that will act as a station to monitor the dimensions across the Omniverse, Multiverse, and Universes. This realm is known as Nexus and in it, he creates her Choromancers in this explicit order, Length, Height, and Width. * Chaos sees his brothers and sister creating and decides to join in by creating the Primordial Deities known as the Protogenos. In this explicit order, they are Ouranos, Gaea, Tartarus, Pontos, Erebus (Named similarly after his brother), and Nyx. * Death creates Malthael, the first Reaper. * Erebos tolerates all his siblings creation as they are powerful enough to hold their own weight, however when God creates the first proto-angels and Chaos creates a second generation of Proto-Pagan Deities right after them, Erebos attacks them, twisting their nature and appearance, turning them into horrifying creatures, while the gods are cursed, believing to be superior divine beings meant to rule over lesser races. Erebos attacks Goddess's spirits except for Tathamet and uses his corruption to make Ouranos paranoid later on. The three Spirits are unknowingly corrupted, but it does not appear until afterwards. * God creates Purgatory to keep the proto-angels that are now known as The Great Old Ones locked, until he can undo their corruption. * The appetite for chaos and mayhem of the Old One causes another half-sibling with a similar nature like Death and the Personifications to manifest, known as Famine. * Before the battle between his brother, Erebos makes sure to create a fail safe in case he loses and hides them from his siblings detection, thanks to Chaos, who goes into slumber for all up until the end of times. * God and Erebos go to war. God leads his Archangels, along with the Protogenos and Spirits of Virtue against his brother. Their battle wages for years until from the indirect help of Chronos, Mabota and Goddess, they help God comes up with a method of sealing Erebos away in a prison with a Mark. * Their war results in War manifesting. * After the war, Heylel is given the Mark that seals Erebos. * By creating a seal from magical properties, Heka manifest into existence, embodying all the vital forces of magic and medicine. * God tries to undo the corruption done to his proto-angels, but discovers that Erebos's influence is strong and it cannot be removed until the locked Primordial Being deems it of removing the corruption, so God sadly keeps them locked up, where they can be free to enjoy with all their content. * Erebos uses all of his power to break free of his prison. He manages to break a crack and sticks his entire arm through, however the crack regenerates in seconds, tearing off Erebos's arm. Despite regrowing his missing limb, Erebos discovers he can convert his torn limb into a Shard and influence it, so the shard drifts in space for a long time, undetected by anyone. Early Physical Universe * God forges the physical universe. * The Protogenos arrives to Earth and settle down permanently as their home. Other Chaos's second generation of gods like the Norse Giants, Apep, or Shiva arrives as well. * Ouranos and Gaea fall in love and have three sets of different children. Gaea gives birth in this explicit order, First Generation Titans, Hecatoncheires, and Elder Cyclops. * God and Goddess create each of their half portion of angel population. * Goddess creates the Emotional Spectrum Spirits to act as universal enforcers of certain space sectors. * Chronos creates the Time Wraiths to act as time enforces for those messing with the flow of time. * Mabota creates the Space Monitors to observe the duplicate earths and make sure they do not crash into each other or possess certain individuals that can pose a threat to the Natural Order due to their mere presence. * The Primal Beast are created to maintain the three fundamental forces of nature and its animals. They are later placed in a slumber state and only call when it is their time. * God creates the dinosaurs to inhabit Earth. * Erebos's Shard arrives to Earth around approximately 65 million years, during the end era of the dinosaurs, being the infamous asteroid to wipe the dinosaurs out. The shard scatters across the globe, remains acting as the tar pits that would swallow all living organism to make direct contact, consuming them for energy in order to replenish energy. * The Shard remains gather all the necessary energy from living organisms and old gods, forming into a physical form named Maura. She meets up with Azathoth and has him creates the Eldritch Horrors. * Maura arrives to the locations of the three Spirits of Virtues and brings out all of their corrupted influence, causing all three to become the newly named Archdemons and her presence causes Ouranos's paranoia to arise, making him have distaste towards his repulsive children, the Hecatoncheires and Elder Cyclops. * Heka creates Avalon, along with two Avalonians and fairies * God, Goddess, Chronos, and Mabota create many mortal creatures in the universe. * The sickness these mortal beings produce manifest Pestilence, the youngest sibling of Famine and War. * Death creates his younger children, ordinary Reapers. Beginning of Humanity * God creates the first two humans, Adam and Lilith. Many other humans are created by the Pagan gods such as Pandora, Ask, Embla. * Typhon and Echidna give birth to their First Born and Echidna converts certain human population into monsters, the Alphas being among the progenitors. * Samael meets Lilith the first time and is entranced by her beauty. He is later sent to the Garden of Eden by God as punishment to learn about humility. He meets Lilith a second time and the two become quick friends after being themselves. Later on, they fall in love. * Learning of Lilith's suffering from the hands of her husband, Adam, he convinces her to rebel and leave Adam. Adam attempts to rape her, but is unsuccessful as Lilith uses a rock to break his left rib. Samael takes Lilith away from Eden and she lives at a small cottage home where she can live freely. Biblical Period 2348 B.C. * The fallen angels, Grigori take haven on Earth and mate with many female humans, siring many angel-human hybrids known as Nephilims. The Fallen Angels that became demons such as the Princes of Hell and others mate with humans as well, spawning many Cambions. * Valdus and Apollyon are among the first generation of their kind and live out a childhood without parents. * God unleashes the Deluge to wipe out all remaining Nephilims and Hell Spawns from Earth, while every human and certain species of animals take safe cover in Noah's Ark. 99% of humanity if wiped out. 1000 A.D. * Jesus split himself into three portions, his full Shard might (The Father), an angel (The Spirit), and finally his own consciousness (The Son). His conscious strong at human level but retains certain abilities such as healing is delivered by Gabriel and is given birth by Mary. * Samael and Lilith bring forth the First Demon Incursion. * The Eldritch Horrors come out of hiding and enter the Physical Universe. They attack in South American. Heaven become aware and send in their armies to attack. 2008 * October 7, 2008, is the eighteenth birthday of Alexandra and the day her powers slowly manifest. 2009 * Alexandra for the first time perfectly flies and travels across the globe and into space. 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 2024 2124 Alternate Timeline Category:Rose of God Category:Events Category:Timeline